Goodbye earth
by MidnightGwevin XxX
Summary: "I would never forget that day for the rest of my life...She had left everything she loved behind,including me"
1. exams and smoothies for ben

Kevin is driving gwen to school,suprisingly, he offered to take her since she had her final exams today!Gwen kissed kevin on the cheek and climed out of the green car.

"thanks kevin i'll see you later" said gwen smiling."good luck with your exams bye"kevin was smiling back he couln't help it Gwens gaze was like seting off fire works he drove off leaving Gwen to walk into school she was determined and ready for what the exam had to throw at her.

Gwen was at home relaxing after her exam when her cell went off,it was ben he had texted her saying that ssserpant was stealing money from a local bank she sighed and stood up,she opened the window and created pink platforms for her to step on she started running to help kevin and ben defeat sssserpant however when she got there ssserpant had enery handcuffs on his wrists,they had already defeated him!

"whats the point in telling me to help you fight if you've won already"?"well we could've used your help"Ben said shrugging."how'd the exam go"?asked kevin changing the subject."not sure i should be getting the results tomorrow though"."who wants smoothies im buying"ben said licking his lips thinking of the possible flavours he could have .mint and honey with choclate and chilli!"how about you pay for me to have a soda instead tennyson"? kevin said liking the fact that ben would pay."sure i just want a smoothie so bad right now"he replied almost drooling."no thanks im gonna go back home"said Gwen rolling her eyes at ben."Suit yourself, lets go kevin"!ben walks off to kevins car and sits at the front of kev's beloved car.

Kevin asked"are you ok?" "im fine i just wanna relax without any alien invasions" HONK HONK! it was ben beeping the horn he wanted his smoothie now! "ok see ya later,BEN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WHEEL!"Gwen laughed and roled her eyes kevin climbed in the car next to gwens annoying cousin,he backed the car up and zoomed off to mr smoothies leaving a trail of dust in his wake .Gwen smiled and turned on her platform she created more so that she could get home and hopefully get a little peace.

Gwen opened her window and jumped down off of her platform,she didn't use the door because she didn't want her parents to find out she'd been somewhere without telling them,to be honest she thought they were a bit over protective!

she closed her window and sat down on her soft bed she picked up an old spell book and started to read it but then her mum called up to her "Gwen we need to have a word" this made gwen jump and drop her book "coming mum" was she in trouble for sneeking out?Gwen opened her door and walked down stairs making them creak,she reached the bottom and turned to her parents who were sat on the couch."whats the matter"? she said "we've got a suprise for you Gwen"her mum said."we bought you an appartment the over side of town"! "wow really" she said as her face lit up."really her mum answered. "want to get rid of me that much do you" Gwen said sarcasticly but her mum and dad weren't laughing they realised gwen had noticed so laughed awkardly."well thanks mum and dad" she gave them an uneasy hug. she ran up stairs and sat on her bed,did they really want to get rid of her?

Gwen didn't sleep much that night and when she woke she herd her mum calling her from down stairs "Gweny your exam results are here" Gwen leaped out of bed got dressed in a hurry and she ran down stairs had she passed or failed?

* * *

><p>i will update soon <strong>not much of a cliff hanger but still this is my first fanfic pls be nice =) xxx<strong>

**next time:**

**Gwen finds out her exam results and she leaves for her new appartment,her crimefighting days seem to be over.**

~sapphire x


	2. moving and a movie

Gwens mum was standing with a letter in her hand and a smile on her face gwen reached the last step,her mum handed her the letter she closed her eyes crossed her fingers and then opened her green eyes "yes i got an A+"! gwen almost screamed. "well done gwen"said her mom still smiling she had passed her final exam and was proud, this called for a celebration!she ran upto her room and shut the door she picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial 1,the caller I.D said KEVIN X the phone rang four times until kevin picked up."hey gwen sup"he said causaly. "guess what"! she didn't let him guess "i got an A+ on my final exam"! She said exitedly. "thats great congrats"kevin replied with a happy tone to his voice he loved to hear her happy."meet me at mr smoothies in an hour oh and tell ben" gwen said "kay"kevin replied again,Gwen hung up and put her cell down on her bedside table.

Gwen arrived at mr smoothies early however ben was already there drinking a smoothie,probaly was there anways and didn't need to be told twice to be at mr smoothies! "*slurp*hey gwen"ben said with his mouth full of some disgusting smoothie."ewww ben"gwen complained disgusted."what,its fabulous"!ben said dreamly."yeah you keep thinking that"!said gwen raising her eyebrow.

she went inside and bought some sodas one for her and one for kevin so that ben didn't get them a horrible smoothie .She went back outside and saw kevin sitting at the bench with ben he must of arrived whilst she was getting the soda's."hey kev"gwen greeted handing him a soda he looked at it blankly."dont worry its a soda"gwen reassured."phew i cant stand smoothies, it's a wonder how ben keeps them down"! he added drinking his soda."so i got an A+ on my final exam ben"gwen annouced."cool,wonder what i got"? ben said thinking. "probaly an f"kevin mocked. "hey"!ben protested. "well you hardly studied"kevin pointed thought,"truee point taken" Kevin smiled he just owned ben.

"so anyways,my mum and dad got me an appartment...even though i wanted a car"she added not wanting to say about what had happened."wow that was fast"ben said impressed."uh yeah...so what did you get"?asked gwen."oh i got some money in my bank,though i could really use it right now im running out of smoothie money"!ben whined with a sad look in his eyes."really,you and your smoothies ben"gwen joked."well i cant help it if they're irisistable"ben shrugged."ben they're disgusting,so anyone up for a movie"?she offered."yeah why not"?kevin replied."only if i can get another smoothie"ben said looking hopeful."whatever just hurry up"gwen said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

After the movie,which ben fell asleep in and was drooling down his front like a baby,Kevin dropped ben off and then Gwen."bye kevin"Gwen and kevin both leaned in for a kiss,invisible sparks flying when both of their lips touched."see ya Gwen" kevin smiled .gwen closed the door carefully not wanting to chip any paint off of kevins car,he drove off into the distance and she watched until she could no longer see the green paint and red lights.

It was morning and Gwen was packing there were boxes and black bags everywhere along with a roll of tape and a big mess."throw,keep"Gwen was deciding what to keep and what to throw she didn't want her flat all cluttered up with junk .she picked up a locket and opened it,it was the locket that kevin had given her it had the picture of kevin and her on that day at the peir,she smiled "definitely keep"!she put it in to a small box then into a big box and tapped it up.

"thats another box done"she said with releif she picked it up and took it over to a pile of boxes in the corner of the room,she went to get started on another box when her plumbers badge went off she sighed and looked at it."the forever knights don't they ever give up"she groned rolling her eyes once again .gwen looked out of her window "no kevin looks like i'll be making my own way".Her parents weren't in so gwen ran down the stairs and out of the door,she ran and ran until she was at the sight of the crime...but like ssperant,the forever knight were not victorious having been beaten by ben and kevin."again"?she sighed."what"?ben asked confused."you called me to help but you dont really need it"gwen explained."well you can help me by punching ben in the face"kevin said."what?,why"?gwen asked."cos he threw a forever knight at me"!kevin frowned."i said i was sorry"ben shrugged."whatever"kevin said ignoring ben,Gwen looked at kevin "can you help me move into my appartment,i'm not carrying boxes all the way to the other side of town"! "kay,your still not off the hook tennyson"! both kevin and gwen climbed into the green car and shut the doors,kevin started the engine and he spun the car around throwing lots of dust over ben and zoomed off."guess that was payback"Ben grumbled looking down at the dust that coated him.

Kevin put the last box in the backseat "phew,what have you got in these boxes"?kevin asked."stuff"gwen answered."nice"kevin said."thanks for helping kevin"she smiled "anything for my girl"he said smiling once again they climbed into the car and drove off,destination Gwens new home.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for the reveiws everyone, sorry this isnt everything i said it would be but i didn't want to keep you<strong>

**waiting forever.i'll update soon x**

**~sapphire**


	3. The stairs and nomore crime fighting

Gwen put down the box she was carrying next to the black door of her new flat she took a silver key from her pocket slid it into the lock and turned it .The door swung open and she picked up the box again but this time with mana and put it inside what would be her new living room,her new home.

She looked around the room,even though she hated to even think it,it wasn't bad at all there was a living room,a kitchen,a bathroom and two bedrooms and it was very clean almost crystal clean .she walked over to the window and looked down,the top floor had a great veiw of bellwood,though it was small from where she stood it was still a lovely looked upto the ceiling checking for mould or damp,there was none thank goodness however there was a door on the ceiling it looked like an attic door there wasn't a ladder to it so she created some steps made out of mana and climbed them curious of where it would lead .when she reached the top she lifted a latch and pushed upwards it opened with a groan and a gust of wind?

It wasn't an attic at all it was a door to the roof the very top of the building!the wind made Gwens red hair fly back,she shut it not wanting to go on the roof and get blown off the building,just yet! Then Kevin walked into the room with two brownish boxes piled on eachother he put them down on the blue dull carpet "phew"he sighed in releif."where do you want them"he asked looking at gwen."well if you looked it says it on the boxes"she said pointing ."i knew that"kevin said .gwen chuckled slowly shaking her head "sure you did kevin"Gwen mocked."uh which rooms the bathroom"?he asked stupidly."the room with the toilet and bath in"She answered hands on her hips."well yeah but...never mind i see it now"he said not wanting to sound even more stupid.

Gwen waited for Kevin so they could make the trip downstairs together."come on kevin,we haven't got all day"said Gwen impatiently."im coming give me a chance those boxes are heavy"!"stop moaning your a man not a mouse"She said walking out of the flat."when it comes to you i'm a mouse"Kevin admitted to himself

He sprinted out of the door closing it behind him and went to catch up with Gwen running down the cold stone steps until he reached her."couldn't we just use the elevator"?Kevin asked tierdly."Kevin its broke and i dont want to go braking my ankle again"explained gwen."point taken,that means a 100s of trips up and down"he moaned."yep so you better get used to it"Gwen said smirking."urrrghh"whined Kevin.

They finaly reached the last step and walked out of the red exit door,they went over to the familar green car and got some more tapped boxes and walked back into the bulding through the red door .Gwen started to climb the never ending stairs being careful not to drop her posessions .Kevin stopped and stared at the stairs that he had to climb all over again and sighed "oh boy here we go again".He climbed the first few stairs staggering a bit because of the weight of the boxes "man i am not cut out for this"he mumbled to himself and began the treacherous journey to gwen's appartment.

Kevins p.o.v

We had just finished putting a load of boxes in Gwens new flat and i was tired i thought i was gonna collapse of sheer exhaustion .I did not want to see another flight of stairs again,though i'm gonna have to cos Gwen lives here now and i want to see her all the time so damn it.I hope they fix the elevator soon .I could of been at mr smoothies or working on my car but i guess it was worth it cos i got to see gwen all day i'd do anything to see a smile on gwens face!

We had finaly finished and i left her in peace at her newappartment .she shut the door after i had left it closed with a creak,she'll probaly get me to oil it.i stared down at the steps i was to tired to even go down so i slide down the black bannaster jumping off at any corners i slid down the last set of stairs and i landed on the floor with a thump .I pushed open the scarlet door and walked over to my car.I drove off yawning i couldn't wait to get into my cosy soft bed and fall asleep...and dream about Gwen!

Gwens p.o.v

i woke up i the same bed i'd slept in for years and expected to see the same room i'd had since i was little but i woke up in an unfamilar room that was painted white then i remembered it was my new room my new home.I looked at my watch,since i didnt have my alarm clock set up yet,i had a lot of unpacking to do!It was 11 o'clock!i'd over slept.i got up and had a shower it was very odd i had to get used the different swithches,at first i turned it to hot and i burnt myself it hurt alot! and then it was ice cold i shivered so much.

I finaly worked out the controls and set it at the right tempreture i shampooed my hair scrubbing it into my scalp and then put some strawberry conditiner in making my hair shiny and silky.I got out and dried myself with a white crisp towel that i had found in the bathroom box.I walked into the living room,it still seemed empty because nothing was in its rightful place yet it was now half past eleven,i strolled over to the kitchen worktop and picked up my cell no one had tried to call or text not even Kevin .At that point there was a knock at the door i looked through the peep hole speaking of the devil,it was kevin .

I unlocked the door and let kevin in i then realised that his shirt had been torn!i asked what had happen and he replied saying"it was the forever knights again" i frowned and questioned him"you didn't even ring me"he started walking over to my new fridge though it was nearly empty."well we didn't need your help so we let you lie in or whatever"he answered."you never need me for fights anymore"i said solemnly to myself.=(

* * *

><p><strong>awww poor Gwen please comment if you following this if no one is i will not continue...<strong>

**next chapter:A fight and gradma verdona.**


	4. A fight and thoughts

I was rumagaing threw some boxes i was trying to find my shiny black hair dryer.I dived into the box next to the spare room and was victorious, i pulled it out along with the plug.I flicked the switch and started to dry my hair,i looked over at kevin, he had found a soda and was drinking it.

He had now finished it and had his head back in the fridge .My hair was just about dry so i turned the hair drier off and sat down on a chair .kevin had finaly finished rading the fridge and he asked me if i wanted to go to mr smoothies, i hoped that ben was not already there slurping up his new favourite smoothie flavour.I had nothing better to do so i agreed it was either that or unpacking.

we walked out of the door,i shut it and it creaked i'd have to ask kevin to fix it.i locked the door with the key and followed kevin to the stairs but before i even put my foot on the first step there was a loud bang followed by and "ow"!.It came from the oppisite side of the corridoor.I whipped around ,my hair softly hitting me in the face as i did so .The groan had come from a man who was wearing a blue uniform and he had a tool box beside him .He also had a bold patch in the middle of his head,the man had his head in the elevator shaft he must of been fixing it and hit his head or something .We carried on walking down the never ending stone stairs.

We reached the bottom and proceeded out of the exit door, then into the parking lot and over to kevins newly waxed car,which was in the same parking spot as yesterday.I hopped into the leather seat next to kevin,he started the engine and opened the windows before driving off. At that moment i thought why not go somewhere else instead of the usal place we hang out in everyday so i asked kevin"cant we go to the park or something" he answered"i said to ben that we'd be there""you knew he was gonna be there"?i replied "yep"he said causualy."oh"i said dissapointed,i thought it was gonna be just him and me,not me him and my annoying cousin!

We turned into mr smoothies parking lot and backed into a space."besides we are already here"he said turning to me.i sighed and undid my seatbelt as i was doing so a blonde girl wearing white shorts and a black vest top approached the car i looked at her confused."thanks for saving my life this morning"she disgustingly sweetly babled."ah,i would of done it for anyne one"kevin said .The girl looked over at me and smiled ,i frowned and when she had gone away i had something to say to kevin!"Kevin"!i sternly beagan."what"?he replied inoccently."you were flirting with that girl"!i argued."no i wasn't"he started getting serious."it was ovious"I said clearly angry now."Gwen i wansn't and even if i was its not like you never flirt with other boys"WHat like when"i very nearly shouted."like with squire wiffle,darkstar oh and cooper"he nodded."how dare you Squire winston was a long time ago and me and you weren't officialy going out,you know darkstar tricked me it wasn't my fault and cooper fancies me not the other way around"!i fumed literaly shouting this time.

"oh then how come you kissed him"He was really asking for it!"he had just saved your life"i protested."but you still kissed him"he stated unfazed by my anger.I had enough i wasn't going to stand for it anymore i forced open the door and climbed out i slamed the car door so hard the vehicle shook and the last thing i herd from kevin was a shout "WATCH THE PAINT"!typical!

I ran all the way up the stupid stairs and stormed into my appartment as i kicked the door shut i turned and stood on a letter it had my adress on and also bellwood college!i'd been waiting for the reply for months i had completely forgotten all about it because of the move.i ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter so quickly i nearly tore it.

dear miss tennyson,

i am afraid to inform you that you did not get a place in our college there are simply no spaces left please apply again next year for another chance ,we are truly sorry

yours sincerly mr sanways.

I stared at the letter in disbelief and read it all over again to make sure that i was dreaming a horrible dream,no it was true this was a real nightmare,i hadn't gotten in to the college i so wanted to have a place in .My shoulders drooped and i had blank expression on my face.I sat in a chair and thought ,this was all a whole night mare not just the college wait no college means no job or money how am i meant to buy food!but it's not just that theres also the moving,my mum and dad didnt want me anymore thats why they kicked me out,Ben and kevin dont need me for fight anymore they can handle it by themselves and kevin...

I need to get away i need to go somewhere where i'm wanted out of bellwood...no off this planet i had to contact Grandma verdona!i created some mana steps and climbed to the hatch i lifted the latch and shoved it open with both of my hands .The wind blew my hair back like last time but this time i went on to the roof my hair waving viciously in the cold wind .I closed my eyes ready to contact granma verdona but then opened them,did i really want to leave earth leave everything everyone?...no i'm not changing my mind i'm going and thats final i'm finaly going to anodyne!=0

* * *

><p><strong>omg!dont worry still not the end of the story update soon xxx<strong>

**Next chapter:Goodbye earth!**

**~sapphire x**


	5. Goodbye earth

sorry i forgot to add this:i do NOT own ben 10 BUT i do own this story.

Kevin's p.o.v

Gwen slamed the door so hard my ride shook she started walking off into the distance and i yelled at her "WATCH THE PAINT"!I sat in the car and thought,i wasn't flirting but maybe i was a bit hard on Gwen i didn't really mean what i had said did i?No i was being a jerk i should apologise...man i hate being wrong.

I got out of the car and locked the doors,i looked back and thought,it looks great i'm glad i waxed it.I saw ben drinking a smoothie,yuck!I causaly strolled over to where he sat.I took a seat oppisite him and waited for him to respond...he didn't."Ben you in there"i said tapping his head he looked up and almost jumped "woah when did you get here"?he exclaimed."when will you get a brain"?I joked ,though sometimes i think he really needs a brain transplant!"I have a brain"Ben protested."so wheres Gwen"?he asked,though i wish he didn't,i really didn't want to talk about it."she didn't want to come"I said,which was the truth really."oh maybe we should go and see her instead of her seeing us,as long as i can bring my smoothie"Ben suggested."No...we dont have to"I couldn't think of a reason not to go see her other than i didn't want to."come on kevin i want to see her appartment to"ben pleaded."no ben"It almost looked like he was thinking for a second "You two had a fight didn't you"ben assumed."no" i didn't fool ben and i could see from the look on his face that he knew i was lieing."well maybe ...yes"I admitted."then you should go say sorry"Ben told me.I didn't want to face her but i knew he was right.

We got out of the car and looked at the bleak building as i was looking i caught a flash of pink on the rooftop,ben had noticed this to and we walked quickly closer and closer until we could see two figures at the top,one of them had red hair waving in the wind it must of been Gwen and the other glowing pink,their creepy grandma!

There was only one reason verdona should be here and that was to take gwen to anodyne...i cut off this thought,thinking their must be another explanation and ran into the building,ben following me close behind.I ran to the stairs and up, i couldn't lose her i was running out of breath but i kept going and going until i reached the top but when i did ben was standing there "i took the elevator"he smiled i didn't care about him i cared about Gwen i had to get to her before she left before it was to late.

I burst into her appartment it was odly cold not like it had been earlier I noticed the source of the ice cold air,the door that looked so lonely on the ceiling,it only had a lamp as its neighbour,was open.I pulled a chair to it and heaved myself up .Gwen stood with her grandma who's hair was glowing very brightly.

I sprinted over to them desprate to reach gwen."GWEN"i yelled over the whistling wind.I herd her sigh and she turned around with no expression on her face "what are you doing?I asked."what does it look like "She snapped angry at first."...im leaving earth,i cant bear it here anymore"She now choked."huh?if this is about earlier im sorry gwen i didn't mean it"I said but she wasn't looking at me she was staring at the grey rooftop."it's not just that...it's everything"She admitted.

"what do mean"ben said who had oviously climbed uponto the roof after i had .She sighed once again and started to explain "my mum and dad dont want me anymore thats why i've got my own appartment now,i just got a letter saying i didn't get a place in college that means no money".I looked at her wondering why she hadn't told me any of this before but the list didn't stop there."you and ben dont need me for fights any more,you guys can handle it without me meaning i dont see as much as you guys much of you kevin"She finished.I wanted to confort her say something that could cheer her up but nothing came out of my mouth,nothing.

All of a sudden there was a bright pink flash and where Gwen was standing now stood a smaller version of verdona but with a much sadder expression on her face."i'll visit in a year or two,but you cant stop me...not this time"She said somenly."Gwen wa-"i started but she inturpted "no...i didn't want to say goodbye...not like this".Gwen turned to her grandma and nodded."dont worry she'll be fine"said verdona happy to finaly have gwen going to anodyne to train .They both stared at the sky."NO!i shouted,but it was too late they disapeared off into the sky off this planet.

At that moment i felt my heart brake in two then shatter into tiny peices,never to be fixed until i saw her again .she would forget all about us about me,we would never see her again she would never see us!Gwen had left earth left her life left her family...and left me broken hearted standing there on the rooftop looking at the sky wanting her to come back to hear her sweet voice once again but nothing happened she was gone! i would never forget that day for the rest of my life and i vowed i'd never forget her i'd never forget Gwen Tennyson!

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen is gone but not for long,kevin will cry and no one elses love would buy,his heart that was shattered,only gwen his Gwen mattered.<strong>

**i just added that =) sorry it took so long, hard week but here it is x**

**~sapphire x**


	6. a visit to earth

Gwens p.o.v

I turned around and nodded at verdona."dont worry she'll be fine"grandma verdona assured but in kevin's eyes you could see he wasn't convinced .We shot up into the sky and out of the atmoshere,it felt really weird tingling all over my body like pins and needles.I gave one last glance back at the planet,what had been my home for 16 years would be a memorie,but all those good times with friends and family before the past month i will remember,those moments with kevin...kevin but before i could think of earth any longer we landed on a pinkish planet.I looked around in amazment it was stunning nothing like i had expected it no word could even describe how beautiful it is this planet is amazing,this planet is my new home.

1 YEAR LATER-

It was any other day on anodyne,i had just woken up and was getting changed,you might think what am i on about i'm an anodyte i dont need to change!but i had kept my human form for any visits to earth i mean i still liked my human body i didn't want to get rid of it just like that!It was time for some more training,I have been on anodyne for about a year now yet i had only made my shields stronger it would take more than 70 years to master my abilites and that meant training every day...70 years is a long time!

Grandma verdona was waiting outside,once again it was time for more training,It wasn't that i didn't enjoy learning new skills it was just getting the hang of them and it sometimes was quite frustrating sometimes...who am i kidding most of the time .Though it couldn't be helped at least its better than any college.I walked out of the door and verdona greeted me"hello Gwendolyn""hi"i replied back."so what are we doing today"i asked."well actualy i thought you might want a day off"She began.I was confused i needed to train everyday i couldn't take a day off now."why do i need a day off"?I questioned."well i thought you might want to go to earth for a day or two so you could see ben and curtis"She explained."Kevin"i corrected her...again."i guess it has been a year and i did say i'd go and visit them after a year or two"It had been a year i still hadn't forgotten earth nor my friends and the precious memories i had of the planet.I decided that i would go,i was going to visit earth!

"bye grandma"i said.I switched myself from my human into my anodite form for the journey,how else was i going to get there?"goodbye Gwen,say hello to Ben for me."i will grandma"i replied.I turned around and shot up into the sky a tingling sensation running through my body...like that day on earth the day i left.I started to get butterflies in my stomach i hadn't seen earth for ages i hadn't seen ben and Kevin for ages,what if they had forgotten me.I felt my chest tighten what if they didn't want to see me any more...no of course they would...well ben and kevin would...Kevin.I remembered the look in his eyes when i left,so sad.i stopped thinking now i was concetrating on landing on earth,the same earth i had run away from a year ago,the planet i feared to go back to yet i was excited to be here.I had arrived feet touching the ground,there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this is short but i need help i was wondering about the next chapter should there be a huge shock and then saving earth or just cut straight to them meeting again? pls reveiw and tell what to do its not up to me no i leave that up to you the viewers goodnight from will i mean sapphire xxx<strong>

**notice i sounded like will harangue at the end there lol.**

**~sapphire**


	7. hello

Gwens p.o.v

I looked around bellwood it was night,stars shining .Bellwood was pretty much the same,like i had never left,like i had just came back from fighting aliens.I had landed on my street...my mum and dads neighbourhood.I peered at the houses not one light shined through any window.I thought for a moment completely forgetting about my own glow It was still the middle of the night i couln't go and visit anyone they'd all be asleep .So i decided to go to my appartment...if it was still mine.

I arrived outside the rundown building and looked up to the roof then to the door i walked inside and flew up the stairs lighting the stair way as i went .I stoped and hovered above the ground outside of my appartment .There was no noise inside.I turned the handle but it was locked,it wasn't like i had kept the key so i opened it by force well with mana to be exact.i peered in,there couldv'e been somone else living there for all i knew but there wasn't just the still unpacked boxes coated in grey dust and cobwebs however what really puzzled me was that the kitchen was clean spotless no dust covering the surface!Somebody must of cleaned it but why?

I yawned,i really needed to sleep that trip was tirering almost energy draining .I walked into the bedroom i switched from anodyte to human.I stood and looked at the bed .it was clean?It smelled like lemons,all fresh and tidy.I shrugged i was to tired to think.I climbed into bed and closed my eyes i couldn't wait to see the looks on my friends and family's faces when i just appeared out of no where!

Next day...

i woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day.I woke up and got in the shower wanting to look my best for my reappearance .The strange thing was that it felt like the first day in my new appartment again getting the controls wrong drying my hair,then walking out of the door but this time without kevin and i wasn't going to mr smoothies!As i walked out of the exit i got butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden to shy to talk to anyone.I went to turn around but i stoped myself .They are my friends how could i be scared of meeting them i shouldn't be.I thought for a moment and decided to see ben first he was closest anyway.

i took a deep breath and I set off to ben's house,I was ready to see my friends again yet to nervous to see kevin,i just couldn't not yet anyway.I found myself outside bens house and walked to the front door i took another deep breath calming myself and knocked.i herd ben shout "i'll get it" then herd faint footsteps getting louder as they appraoched the door .Then the handle turned and the door swung open standing there with his face lit up was ben,We both smiled and hugged,it had been so long but i was here now and all that mattered was that ben was glad to see me i just hope the others were to.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry i've been so long and this is short but i've been spending time with my boy since i wont be seeing him till 2012 now! =(<strong>

**Gone...**

**Your gone for so long,**

**but our love will stay strong**

**my life will never be the same**

**till i see you once again**

**That poem and story is now dedicated to will xxx**

**~sapphire**


	8. My return

Gwens p.o.v

I pulled away from the hug."hey coz,how are you"Ben exclaimed smiling."fine" i replied."it's good to see you again" "so you wanna go to mr smoothies we can talk there"ben suggested."Still like your smoothies then"I asked."why wouldn't i"ben shrugged closing the door .Not much had changed at all...

We arrived at mr smoothies in ben's car it was a quiet ride the only noise being the roar of the engine .I needed to know how things were back in bellwood but of course i had to wait for ben to get a smoothie.I waited ...and waited and waited some more impatiently tapping my fingers on the table .How long did it take to get a smoothie?At long last ben walked out of the door and over to where i sat .Then i understood why he'd been so long ,he didn't have just one smoothie,no he had five!I rolled my eyes at him.

"what"He asked inocently."Never mind ben"I sighed."so what's been going on in bellwood"?I really wanted to know,being a year i needed to know!"Well theres been aliens ,fights...more aliens more fights um new smoothie flavours"He said licking his lips and slurping up one of his five smoothies.

"So does kevin still fight"I questioned hesitantly."Yeah"Ben replied.I waited for more but he started gulping down his second smothie."did anyone miss me"I said quietly."I was getting to that...Everybody missed you Gwen"He said in a serious tone and carried on."Your mum and dad said they did,julie said that she missed you.I missed and the team missed you"He took a breath after gabbling what he had just told me.

"A-And...kevin"I encouraged .He looked me in the eyes."he missed you most of all gwen,he didn't fight for weeks didn't talk to me or anyone,and when he did he wasn't the same as befor you had left"He finished a sad look in his eyes which definitely wasn't there before.I felt a pang in my chest .Everybody really did miss me and the person who did the most was of course kevin .How could i think otherwise?

I smiled to myself as ben carried on drinking his smoothie in a disgusting way,slurping like there was no tomorrow with a goofy look on his face now.

I sat and thought 'of course every body missed me'why would i think that they didn't?I realised i was stupid to go to anodyne,stupid to leave my life to leave kevin when he hadn't done anything wrong .why should i care if nobody else wanted me anyway just as long as kevin did want me .He was my world and and still is. needed to say sorry to him,i had to find him now.

I got up out of my seat and made a run for it ben shouted out "Hey where are you going" I turned running backwards being careful not to trip or bash into a wall or a car."To find kevin"I shouted back.I turned back around and kept running until i was outside kevins house,my run turning into a walk.

His garage door was open and i herd a bang and then a voice cursing...it was Kevin,it was time to say that i was sorry,time to meet him after it being 1 year appart.I slowly walked upto the garage door heart pounding but this time not because i was scared because i could'nt wait because i just wanted to give him a huge hug!

"Kevin"I called out...

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's short kinda came to a stand still on this one but i got there...in the end.<strong>

**next chapter will be up ummm i do not know when but hey...**

**next time i write a story i'll write it all out first before publishing it! XxX p.s reveiws make me happy as does GWEVIN XXX**

**~sapphire**


	9. Scarlet Red Tool Box

Kevins p.o.v

It was just a normal day,like any day from the week before and the week before that...or so i thought...

My eyes slowly opened and i took a glance at my digital alarm clock(not that i set my alarm much)It read 12:31 .'time to get up'I thought.

I sat up and yawned .Then I stretched my arms above my head attempting to wake my body up from my dream world.

My blue duvet sat on my lap.I took hold of the white edge of it and pulled it up throwing it to the right .I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up feet touching the soft grey carpet.

The cold air hit me and i looked down to realise i was wearing only my pj bottoms .I suddenly wanted my warm cozy bed back .I hugged myself to keep warm looking around my room.I spoted my black t-shirt hung over a chair and paded over and grabbed it .I threw it over my head and tugged it down to my waist.

I decided to get my blue jeans on as well feeling a bit weird being half dressed.

i then ploded down stairs making my way to the kitchen to grab some late breakfast or brunch if you like.

I opened the black and silver fridge that was glistening in the afternoon sun,shining in through the window.

The cold air escaped as I picked out the loaf of bread from the top shelf .I shut the door and pulled open the oak cuboard and grabbed the rasberry jam.I did'nt care about the butter i just slopped some jam inbetween two peices of bread and took a bite.

I left the loaf of bread and jar of jam out on the worktop...i really could'nt be bothered to put it away,and walked out of the kitchen.

The house was quiet the only sound was my footsteps echoing in the hallway .My mum had probaly gone out to do some shopping or something.

Ben had'nt called me to kick some aliens butt so i finished off my sanwhich and went to the garage .I started to work on my car(which had gotten a few scratches from the forever knights yesterday,i was very mad!)

The garage door was still open from last night but being lazy i just left it alone .

I went over to the grey table and opened my scarlet red tool box i took out a slightly oily wrench .I turned and accidently knocked the tool box off of the table.

It hit my foot and bounced onto the floor,tools rattling inside .I cursed (not gonna say what i said though) .I went to pick it off of the cold stone floor when i herd a voice.

It was soft and sweet whoever it was said "kevin".I knew that voice it was...it was then it hit me like a slap in the face. I had awaited this day ever since she'd left.

It was gwen,she was back from anodyne!

* * *

><p><strong>short but here we are.<strong>

**i've had no time to edit this so i'll try do it 2morrow **

**p.s thank you all for the great reveiws x**

**~sapphire XxX**


	10. In Tears for your love

Kevins p.o.v

There Gwen stood,lovely green eyes staring at me .It was like a dream i just couln't beleive it .She'd come back!

I gave myself a pinch on my hand to make sure i wasn't dreaming and thank goodness i wasn't.

To my suprise she was in her human form,no glow in sight .This was a good thing .I liked to see her sweet sented red hair pulled back into a ponytail and her pink lips playing a smile.

After all this time,after what seemed like forever she was finaly here.

I ran up to her and hugged her tight not wanting to let go .Gwen hugged back,her head on my chest.I then rested my head on hers,my face touching her soft silky hair.

We stayed embraced for a few minutes before both pulling away from the much wanted warm hug.

"Gwen"I breathed looking into her emrald eyes ."Hello kev"smiled Gwen softly ."It's been ages"I said.

"i know i-"gwen was cut off by my plumbers badge beeping ."uhhhh"I moaned.

I pulled out my badge from my pocket .It was the freakin forever knights...AGAIN!Why'd they have to ruin this wonderful moment?

Gwen had seen ."mind if i join you"She asked sweetly.

"just like old times"I nodded .A grin spreaded across both of our faces.

We climbed into my car and drove off .'just like old times'I repeated in my head.

Gwens p.o.v

That hug felt so good .It felt good to be in his strong arms again .I had missed kevin so much why had'nt realised that didn't matter i was here now ...but for how long?

We had arrived just outside a forest .It was quite dense and dark .We spoted ben's car not far from where we had parked .He was already here but where?

Then we herd a shout"It is him fire" !Then we herd lasers being fired in the dark maze of trees.

I looked at kevin and we both said "ben" in unison .We ran into the forest but couldn't see much it was way to dark .So we followed the sound of lasers and shouts from knights.

We finaly came to a clearing where the light was showing .There were forever knights frozen in blocks of ice and scattered around .Hovering above us all was ben as big chill,he looked out of breath though.

There was only about ten left "ready"Kevin looked over at me ."always"I grinned.

Kevin and i launched our attacks .Kevin absorbed a knights metal suit and started knocking down forever knights .I threw mana at three forever knights who were'nt expecting it and they fell over like dominos(it looked so funny!).

It was all over in a matter of minutes .I dont even know why the knights were still trying,they ALWAYS failed!Anyone would think they would of given up by now but they didn't and probaly wouldn't.

I missed kicking bad guy butt all i ever did on anodyne was train,no crime fighting at all .Yet another thing i should have realised ages ago.

There was a green light and where big chill flew was now Ben .He fell but landed on two feet .We all walked toward eachother meeting in a triangle.

"so you up for a movie"?Asked Ben ."uh only if you dont fall asleep again"I teased ."Hmmmm"joked Ben striking a thinking pose(not that he was really thinking,i mean since when did Ben think?)

So that evening we all went and saw a movie i picked it,even though Ben was begging to see sumoslamers !We bought popcorn and coca cola for all of us and settled in our seats ...well Kevin and i did .Ben kept on fidgeting and went to the toilet 4 times during the first half of the movie .For the second half he was sound asleep and drooling ...yuck !so it was basicly just Kevin and i,the two of us.

After the movie was over we dropped a very sleepy hero at his house and drove off to my appartment...or so i thought.

To my suprise we ended up at the secret fishing rock .It was dark and the stars and were visible by now.

"c'mon"encuraged Kevin .He climbed out of the car and shut the door,confused i followed.

We sat on a rock that over looked the lake .The moon shone on it so that you could see the gentle waves lapping at the rocks.I wondered why he bought me here but didn't say a word it was so quiet and this time it really was just the two of us here together.

A few minutes had passed...

"do you have to go back"Kevin asked breaking the silence .That was the one thing i didn't want him to say .I didn't know what i wanted anymore."uhh"I struggled.

"Gwen you cant go back there,you cant leave your life,leave earth..not again .I need you gwen I LOVE YOU"!Kevin spoke .I'd never seen him open up like that and i knew what i wanted,i did along,it was always always right infront of me i was so stupid not to have seen it!

"please dont leave"Kevin begged .He was holding back tears .I felt my heart break in two.

I turned and looked him in the eyes but my vision went blury as my eyes started to fill with tears .I hugged him tight he hugged back but even tighter.A tear spilled down my cheek.

"I wont Kevin and i'm sorry i hurt you by leaving .I love you too"I cried .Another tear split down my cheek as Kevin said "Never let go".I smiled "Never"!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG it's over sorry if the ending dissapointed anyone(not that it should)but i never actualy planned the story after gwen left.<strong>

**I enjoyed writing this thnx for your reveiws XxX I'm crying it's actualy over! =( **

**~sapphire**


	11. Missed

Kevin...

When she said she would stay i really couldn't beleive it .It was a dream come true .I would never ever turn back to the life when Gwen was gone,Not for all the money in the world,Not for all the alien tech in the universe .(and thats saying something!)

I missed her with all my heart and when she left my heart shattered into a million shards .She is the best thing that ever happened to me,I love you Gwen Tennyson XxX

Gwen...

The next day i contacted grandma verdona through the mana feild ."Hello Gwendolyn,is everything ok"She happily greeted."yes i am fine grandma but...i cant go back to anodyne"I stated."why ever not"She asked."because i now realise i belong on earth"I explained."but you also belong on anodyne"She argued."yes but earth is my real home"I told her .She sighed "Very well,...pity you were progressing quite well"She added."Thank you"I smiled."I shall check up on you soon gwendolyn goodbye"

"bye"I said as the contact was broken.

We celebrated my return at my parents house .They were glad to see me as was everybody else .Why wouldn't they be is what i ask myself .That day back on earth I felt complete,like a hole in my heart had been filled with happiness once again .

So my decsion was to stay on earth and it always should've been.I never should have left in the first place.I should never have hurt Kevin like that.

I really did miss my life here on earth,...yes even my annoying cousin Ben,...suprisingly I missed kicking alien butt too...

But most of all i missed the boy of my dreams,the boy of my life,

most of all i missed you Kevin Levin XxXxXxXxXxX

Earth is where everything is,earth is truly my home .Truly where I belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought i'd redo the ending cos i was bored.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed,many thanks to my reveiwers x**

**When you're gone**

**the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone **

**The face I came to know is missing too **

**When you're gone **

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day ****and make it ok **

**I miss you  
><strong>

_WHEN YOU'RE GONE BY AVRIL LAVIGNE_

**~sapphire XxX**


End file.
